I'm Sorry I Love You
by Axel-Got it Memorized
Summary: stein and spirit are best friends, but what happens when things change?spirit X stein X spirit


Stein was a weird little boy, always interested in the highly gruesome. He was in his lab; witch was his room, connecting a white kitten to and a small electrical box.

"Now Fluffy, be a good little kitten, and stay still."

He flipped the switch to turn on the power, sending 24volts of electricity into the small feline. The kitten shrieked in pain. Stein could only laugh as the cat convulse.

"Stein, what the hell are you doing?!"

A red haired boy walked into the white haired boy's room. He knelt down and turned off the electrical box, and pets the small cat.

"Stein, what did I tell you about experimenting on your pets."

"But Spirit!"

"No buts Stein, I'm taking fluffy home with me."

Spirit sighed and sat next to his friend. Stein was pouting, seeing as how his fun was ruined. Spirit always stopped him from killing people, and animals.

"Don't pout like that Stein! We were supposed to go to the fair today!"

"Fine, whatever, one day you won't be here to ruin my fun, and I will be waiting for that day."

"Shut it Stein, and let's go!"

Spirit grabbed Stein's hand and dragged his friend from his house. The red head lived up to his name of Spirit. Stein could barely keep his blush down, he always felt warm when he was around his best friend. He wondered why, it's not like he had feelings of love toward his friend, right? They were at the fair by the time Stein had begun to think about his feelings for his friend.

"Stein, let's ride the rollercoaster!"

Spirit pointed to the ride excitedly. Spirit loved thrill rides! It was one of the things that made him feel crazy, like stein. His white haired friend grinned at him.

"Perfect, let's get going!"

They ran to the ride, still holding hands. They waited in line still holding hands. The line was long and stein was starting to think again.' Maybe I do like Spirit. I'm always hanging around him. I love being around him. He is the only thing that stops me from becoming a madman.' Spirit on the other hand was enjoying holding his friends hand. The red headed boy knew that he had a small crush on his crazy friend. Spirit dared let his thumb caress the back of his crush's hand.

"We're up!"

"Finally"

They got onto the ride, and waited for it to be full. The ride started and they were let up, up, up. They stopped at the top, as they went down they screamed excitedly. They were rolling over loops, and hills and swirls. Then the ride came to a stop, and they got out laughing. Spirit was the first person to speak.

"Man that was awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know, fun is your expertise,"

The red head thought for a bit as they walked around.

"Bumper cars?"

"Sure."

Spirit grabbed Stein's hand and off they went. It went like that all day, until they rode all the rides; except one, the Ferris wheel. Spirit had a plan for the Ferris wheel, and now was the perfect time to ride. It was night, and the full moon seamed to glow in the distance. They got into the car, sitting opposite each other. The ride started, and Stein looked to the side out at the moon. Spirit was watching him, his cheeks pink. The ride had stopped at the top, perfect.

"Stein, I wanna tell you something."

The white haired boy looked into intense, green eyes. Stein blushed when he saw the smirk on his friend's face.

"What is it?"

"I...I love you."

Spirit leaned over and kissed the object of his affections square in the lips. Stein's eyes widened, his heart raced. Than it clicked, he realized that he liked it, he's wanted it. The white haired boy kissed back just as the ride started again. It was like magic, neither one wanted it to end. Spirit cupped stein's cheek in his hand. They pulled apart after awhile.

"Will you be mine?"

Stein nodded and grinned, oh the experiments he could hold on his new boyfriend. Spirit shook his head, knowing what his love was thinking. He leaned in so their lips where mere centimeters away. Stein blushed as he looked into loving green eyes. This feeling that Stein felt was warm and inviting, but scary at the same time. Spirit chuckled and stole another kiss. The ride stopped and Spirit pouted, making Stein chuckle. They walked off the ride and around the park until it closed.

"I guess I should take you home."

"Yeah"

Spirit wrapped his arms around Stein, who leaned into his embrace. Stein was blushing; the warmth was making him happy. Stein wasn't one to feel happiness, it was scary to him. He wanted to run from this feeling, but it felt so good.

"I don't want you to go home. Can you stay over my house?"

Spirit kissed the boy in his arm's head. He loved that Stein only showed this side of himself to him. He loved how he let him hold him.

"Sure"

Stein looked up at the red haired boy happily. He leaned up and kissed Spirit's cheek. The red head blushed, having been surprised by his usually reserved boyfriend. He smiled and took Stein's hand and they walked home like that. For once Stein was happy, and he hoped it would stay that way.

When they got home Stein's parents weren't there, they never were. That might be why he's the way he is. Stein was curled in the red heads arms, sleeping soundly. Spirit on the other hand couldn't even begin to try and sleep. He was so happy that Stein returned his feelings. He couldn't sleep though, he was too happy. Stein was fast asleep, curled onto Spirit's chest. Nether boy were wearing shirts. This only made Spirit blush. Stein was so warm, and he was cute as he slept. Then Spirit heard the front door open. He looked over to Stein's alarm clock; it was 3 in the morning. He snuggled closer to the grey haired boy, trying to go to sleep before Stein's parents came to the room.

Stein woke up to light shining brightly through his window, and a warm pillow under his cheek. Stein snuggled closer to his pillow.

"Stein, you awake?"

Stein's eyes shot open and he looked up to find a shiftless Spirit watching him. Spirit chuckled at Stein's blush. Stein looked away trying to get the dizzying sleep out of his head.

"Spirit, when did we take off our shirts?"

"You fell asleep on the couch after we ate dinner. I brought you to your bed, and you attempted to change, gave up, than fell asleep shiftless. I always sleep shiftless. And that brings us to now."

Stein stared into space for a second, remembering last night at the fair. He grinned as a thought popped into his head. Stein kissed Spirit square on the lips, testing his reaction. Spirit kissed back almost immediately, running his tongue over Stein's lower lip. Liking this reaction Stein opened his mouth allowing the red head to explore his mouth. Stein bit Spirit's tongue, sucking lightly. A battle for dominance started. Stein was winning, until Spirit ran a hand over Stein's chest.

"Ah!"

Spirit raised an eyebrow, smirking at the blushing boy. Spirit kissed Stein lightly, chuckling when he heard slight panting.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive."

"Shut it"

From downstairs they heard a voice calling to them.

"Boys, breakfast!"

Spirit sighed and pouted. Stein got up and stretched his arms up. This made Spirit drool, the way his muscles moved. Stein noticed the red head staring, and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Yes, very much so."

He chuckled and walked out of his room. After saying," hurry up, my mom will think I killed you with one of my experiments."

Spirit sighed and pouted at the loss of his eye candy. Getting off the bed, he put his shirt on and walked down the stares. He heard yelling, it was Stein's mother. He sat down on the top stare and listened.

"I don't remember asking us if Spirit could sleep over, and when did you start sleeping in the same bed? Plus you were out so late last night."

Stien stayed quiet through out his mothers ranting. Spirit knew that Stein would never yell at his mom.

"What are is he your 'boy friend'? I always knew he was a fag."

Stein glared at his mother, growling. "Don't you dare say that again. Spirit is my best friend...and....my boyfriend. He's not a fag, and if he is than I'm one too."

Spirit heard a loud smack. He ran down the stares and got in between Stein's mother and Stein.

"Please refrain from hitting my boy friend, your son."

Than she smacked Spirit, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"Get out of my house, and don't ever come back."

Spirit was about to walk away when Stein grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go."

The gray haired boy looked up at him sadly, close to tears. Spirit looked at his boy friend than at his boyfriend's mother. She was glaring at him, but he really didn't want to leave Stein. He looked back at his love and wrapped his arms around him. Spirit whispered into stein's ear.

"I love you, but I don't want to come between you and your mother."

" I don't care, all I want is you."

This is not the way he wanted to test his boyfriend, all the gray haired boy wanted to do was test how much it would take for Spirit to take him. Now he was close to tears, close to begging for Spirit to ether stay or take bring him along.

"Come with me than, I don't want to leave you here with that woman."

"Will you leave already, you're fagging up my kitchen."

"Fine by me, come on Stein!"

Spirit hugged him close and kissed Stein on the lips before stalking out. Stein was blushing madly, and clinging to Spirit as they walked to Spirit's. Nether one said a word, they were happy with the comfortable silence and the warmth of their clasped hands. When they got to Spirit's house Stein held on to him tightly.

"Love, I'm sorry it's my fault."

"No it's my mom's fault! If she just shut her mouth and kept her hands to herself we would be eating pancakes."

Spirit led them to the couch and sat down with Stein on his lap.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok."

Spirit kissed the gray haired boy lovingly on the lips. Stein hugged Spirit closer, deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled away for air Stein spoke.

"I love you."

Stein snuggled close to the red headed boy he was sitting on.

"Would you like me to make some breakfast?"

"No, I lost my apatite."

"Want to go back to sleep?"

"Mhm"

Spirit carried Stein to his bed and cuddled with him till he fell asleep. Spirit watched his little love sleep. He whispered to the sleeping boy.

"I will always keep you safe, I love you."

A little while later Spirit fell asleep cuddled next to Stein.

That's how they lived for awhile, both of them living at Spirit's. Stein was happy, until he felt bad about leaving his mother alone. Spirit noticed the change in his attitude.

"He love, how ya hanging?"

Stein didn't say anything, he just sighed. Spirit was starting to worry.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing"

Spirit shrugged and walked out of his house, stating that he was going to get some food.

'I wonder what's wrong with Stein. Maybe he hates me. I hate seeing him so sad.'

Spirit walked around thinking, until dark and he was shivering. When he walked back he found Stein sleeping on the couch. He leaned down to kiss him and noticed tears in his puffy red eyes. Stein has been crying a lot lately.

"Love, Stein, I should have never torn you apart from your mother. What was I thinking?"

Spirit got up and walked over to the phone and picked it up. He thought about it for a minute,' should I call his mother?' he dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, um...I know you don't want to hear from the likes of me, but I just want to do what's beat for Stein."

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I can't make him happy if he's worrying about you all day and night. I shouldn't have let him follow me, and I apologize. Don't take it out on him."

"So you're just going to give up on him? Leave him like that?"

"No! I don't think he could be happy living with me, not yet anyway."

"If he lived here you wouldn't ever see him."

"Why? You never had a problem with me before!"

"Because gay people are freaks against nature!"

"Your son is gay! Live with it! All I want is for him to be happy! And he won't be living here, he misses you. Why I have no fucking clue, but he loves you."

"Spirit! Shut up! You know nothing!"

Stein had yelled at him, yelled! His voice was full of hate, new tears in his eyes.

"You know nothing!"

Stein stomped up to Spirit and took the phone out of his hand. He put it next to his ear.

"Mom I'm coming home, I don't care about him any more. I'm tired of playing his love game."

Spirit was crying and looking at Stein in shock. Stein glared at him, this made Spirit fall backwards on his ass. He soon turned into a pile of sobs. Stein put the phone down. It's for the better Spirit, I love you. I will find you when I'm older.'

Stein just left him there, crying and shaking. That was the last time they saw each other.


End file.
